British-Australian War
The British-Australian War was a war that took place in the Republic of Australia. The war itself started on the 3rd June and ended on the 2nd July. It lasted 30 days. Background On the 18th January 2006, former British Prime Minister Harold Grimes resigned from office for unknown reasons. This came as a shock for many as it he just 14 days into his his term. His successor was independent politcian David Blake. Early in his term, he left the Antarctic Treaty causing many to believe that he was an expansionist. This speculation was correct as on the 21st February 2006, he claimed a piece of land in Antarctica that was already under Australian jurisdiction. This left many Australians unhappy. Australian Prime Minister James Jones hit back at Blake after this claim saying that Great Britain had no reason to claim this piece of land. This increased tension between the two countries and on the 13th March, Jones deployed 300 Australian soldiers into the disputed land and stepped up naval patrols around the area. This enraged Blake who then made a public rant against Australia. During an international summit in April the two entered negotiation talks but failed to compromise increasing the tension between the countries. On the 1st June 2006, an Australian naval ship was patrolling the waters around the disputed land in Antarctica when they reported that an unknown ship was getting dangerously close to them. The Captain of the Australian warship claimed that visibility was very low and that the vessel had failed to identify itself or retreat .The ship continued to close in and at 13:42 the Australian vessel fired two SOM cruise missiles at the waterline of the ship. The two missiles damaged the ship which was later revealed to be a British Warship. It retreated immediatly and began taking on water. 7 members of the British navy died and there was no casaulties on the Australian side. Immediatly after the incident, the Australian Prime Minister defended the actions of those onboard the Australian ship and claimed that the British ship had no right to be there nor did it identify itself. British Prime Minister David Blake said that the British Government saw this as a casus belli and issued a declaration of war against Australia giving them 48 hours to surrender or military action will be taken. Australia did not respong but instead they issued a nation wide emergency and mobilized the military for war. The ANZUS treaty, which was signed between Australia and New Zealand is a treaty which binds Australia and New Zealand to cooperate on defense matters should they come under attack. New Zealand adhered to this and deployed 1000 soldiers to Australia. Timeline *3rd June - The Battle of Tasmania takes place. *5th June - The Battle of Perth takes place. *6th June - Australian Forces pull back to the small town of York. *7th June - Malaysia and Singapore publicly announce their support for Australia and New Zealand. *9th June - The Battle of York takes place. *16th June - The Second Battle of York takes place. *17th June - British Forces take control of Western Australia. *19th June - The Bombardment of Sydney takes place. *24th June - The Battle of Darwin takes place. *29th June - The Australian Offensive takes place. *2nd July - The Second Battle of Perth takes place. *2nd July - David Blake abdicates from the office of British Prime minister *2nd July - The British-Australian war officially ends. Category:Republic of Australia Category:Wars